senfandomcom-20200214-history
VERSE: Fermi Paradox
The story of Fermi Paradox is named after an inquiry of the same name, the Fermi Paradox . It is stated, that despite the expanse and age of the universe, there is very little evidence of observable extraterrestrial life. Many solutions have been postulated and brought down, though one that stands tall is the possible prevalence of the destruction, or setback of ascending civilizations by means of conlict. The story takes place in an alternative Sol System, in which the sun as we know it, is being inhabited by three planets in which civilizations have strived for a number of centuries. These planets include Earth, Verdeckt and Tal, which share a similar distance from the sun, in a "Goldilocks Zone" where temperatures are ideal for carbon based life. This story, due to the inclusion of another setting, Vilous, renders this more of a highly expanded fan-fiction of said setting. The implied topic of conflict gives away that Fermi Paradox is indeed a war story, much of it taking place during a surprising time; Post Cold War. Context Solar System The star system in which Fermi Paradox takes place is actually a binary star system, the first being the typical sun as we know it, and Tyche, a rather small brown dwarf much more massive than Jupiter. This brown dwarf seemingly orbits the sun anyhow, at the same distance from the earth to the sun. Verdeckt orbits around the small brown dwarf, while the twp subsequent planets take up Lagrangian points relative to these massive objects, providing an extremely stable setting for these bodie, Earth is located at L4, and lastly Tal at L5. Because these planet are in the same star system, accessing them would be allot more easier than what would be expected. Instead of interplanetary mingling taking place hundreds if not thousands of years from now, it begins during the mid 60's. The Cold War The Cold War was a fine example of a race not just in arms and political ideas, but in territory. When it came to the many wars fought between East and West, or Communist and Capitalist as it is popularly put, the bigger issue was the need of resources, political power and maintaining an imposing presence. Neither side was fully victorious, as they never ousted one another. But what differed were the various smaller scale wars, at least small in comparison to a hypothetical war between the USSR and NATO, lead to the United States in either bitter defeat, or otherwise in a declining reputation, as the realities of war were publicized. It began with the large scale invasion of the Japanese home islands, which was met with a great deal of atrocities, including the activation of seven nuclear bombs, and Japan becoming a territory, but not a state. Lead under a hypocritical regime, with ideas based off prejudice rather than mercy and warrior like chivalry. The United States lost the Korean War for the same reasons as we know it, however the subsequent Vietnam war has shown a hugely different outcome. The United States returned to victory in Vietnam, when they decided to make use of proven traditional tactics; brute force and concentrated attacks, supplemented by massive large scale bombing campaigns on strategic points. They also involved, if not coerced other nations, including Japan to give up a large amount of their youth to defeating the Vietnamese. While victorious, the brutal nature of the Vietnam War was coerced, and it was clear even from a neutral standpoint that their was an interest in territory rather than containing the dangers of communism. This lead to an introduction of a compromise doctrine of warfare that, while was less brutal, resulted in many embarrassing defeats beyond the real world Bay of Pigs invasion. Disgust for the western world resulted in a boom in communist sympathizers, and the rise in Soviet states. I the aftermath however, however the Soviets met the same fate. This rise in the interest in command economy lead into a world outside the west as barren devoid of useful productivity and endless warring. Conflicts such as the Sino-Soviet War, Cambodia and Vietnam, Myanmar and Burma were all but typical. Civil warring, competition for resources, splits and massacres over simple disagreements over how one should interpret hypocritical Marixist ideologies. The need to fuel and inspire and economy was met with the destruction of culture and rationality As such, this ideology only fell to the young clueless, the thankless, and the dead. But the chaos remained, with the fear of nuclear attack from the need to blame someone. And if this war was going to end predictably, then of course, a back up was needed. A fail safe, and a calvalry to swoop in and finish up the work. They found an unlikely solution in the stars; satellites were launched into the orbits of Verdeckt and Tal, unveiling alien civilization flourishing on them. Uplifting Programs